


Fatherhood

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Superstitions challenge. An invented superstition, based on old English ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

It was Ginny's recipe, and Hermione had been sceptical as she mixed owl feather with her blood and one of Crookshanks's hairs. But she wrapped the paste in an oak leaf and hung it on a string around her neck.

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking up from his Potions essay.

Hermione sighed and untied the string to hand it over.

Ron snatched it to look at before Harry could.

"Ginny's got one of these," he said, handing it along. "She won't show it to me."

Hermione decided that maybe it could name the father of your first child after all.


End file.
